1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for accessories, etc, which is mounted on both ends of a long linear member such as chain-shaped, braid-shaped, or the like to be applied with a view of making the linear member annular.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector used in, for example, a necklace or the like generally comprises a ring, which is called a pull ring and a part of which can be opened and closed by a spring, and a perforated plate hooked over the ring. Utility models related to a similar construction include a clasp described in Japanese Utility Model No. 3021562. However, this type of clasp involves in many cases a disadvantage that accuracy is hard to obtain for constructional reasons and strength is hard to be increased, whereby the clasp is in many cases so out of order that it works badly and makes the spring inoperative. In addition, since there is a need for conducting, behind the neck, operations of opening the ring by hooking the small projection with nails, the handling is not easy.
In contrast, JP-A-5-269010 discloses an invention relating to an electronic clasp, in which a male part of a connector with a magnet built therein is inserted into a female part of the connector. With the above invention, magnetic forces and a stopper of the connector are used to connect the male part of the connector with the female part of the connector. However, magnetic forces serve only to magnetically attract the male part of the connector and the female part of the connector to each other and these parts are separated upon pulling, so that effective connection cannot be achieved unless a projection called a stopper is caused to engage with a groove.